


Gif-Shots

by Alostkid2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Circle Jerk, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Embedded Images, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Orgy, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alostkid2/pseuds/Alostkid2
Summary: Chapters of mini oneshots based off of different gay gifs and images.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184





	1. The 'Normal' Night Out

“Nothing crazy tonight, I promise.”  
That’s what his Bestfriend Kevin had promised when he dragged him out of his dorm only a couple of hours prior. Despite needing to finish studying, Michael had reluctantly agreed thinking they couldn’t do much on a Thursday night, and wanting a break anyway.

Michael could never have been more wrong in his entire life. Much to Kevin’s persistence they ended up going to a small bar for a harmless drink, which is where they meant Caiden and Anthony. And from there it was only a matter of time before they were all four in the back of an uber.

* * *

“Fuck yess I’m about to cum again!” Kevin screamed like he was a mad man, bouncing on Anthony’s cock, while stroking his cock furiously only inches next to him. Surprisingly his loud groans of pleasure only attributed more to Michael’s throbbing and leaking member, that and Caiden’s cock stretching his insides and slamming in the best spots possible every time he forced himself down. Despite Caiden’s already hard grip on his hips forcing Michael downward to meet his huge member, he grabbed tightly on the couch to force himself to take Caiden’s large cock harder and faster. “IM CUMMING!” Kevin screamed beside him as he shot spurts of cum next to him all over the floor and Anthony’s legs, his third load of the night. He watched as his best friend moaned out in pleasure and it turned him on badly, his own cock twitching as he bounced up and down.

“Fuckk me harder!” Michael cried out, feeling his own orgasm approaching, Caiden not disappointing and pounding into him like his life depended on it. He grabbed onto his own neglected member, immediately leaking Precum down on the floor under him. Kevin next to him watching him and rubbing his right arm as he started to bounce again on the cock inside him. “Ahh” he screamed out as his cock started to spill everywhere: the floor, Caiden’s legs, and himself.

“Alright both of you off.” Caiden demanded practically lifting Michael off his cock, Anthony doing the same to Kevin.

“On your hands and knees facing each other on the floor,” Anthony demanded.

Following orders, Michael and Kevin did as they were told, both their faces so close they could feel each other’s breathing.

“You happy you came out tonight?” Kevin smirked at him.

“Time to switch things up.” Anthony said, going behind Michael this time without warning sliding inside of him in one swift thrust. Michael gasped, grabbing onto Kevin’s hand as he felt Anthony slide into him this time. The no longer usual thick cock stretching him out, but the thin long cock sliding so deep inside he felt it in his stomach. Michael groaned and gripped his best friend tightly, adjusting his hole to this new cock inside of him, making Kevin grin as he watched his best friend struggle with the cock.

“I want to see you two make out,” Caiden smirked, still sitting on the couch stroking his hard cock.

Michael wasn’t sure who it was first, but immediately both their lips connected and were furiously attacking each other. He groaned into Kevin’s mouth as he felt the long cock continue to pound deep inside him, attributing to his hardening cock. He couldn’t understand this but it was turning him on so much, passionately and hungrily kissing him as he was pounded deep inside of.

“AHH...holy Shit.” Kevin groaned, into his mouth his mouth wide open as his eyes went big. Looking up to see Caiden now behind Kevin sliding his cock into his best friend, making him now grab Michael’s hands as Caiden stretched him out. Smirking now, Michael leaned forward and continued to make out with him as they were both pounded into. Practically moaning into each other’s mouths each time they were slammed into.

Best. Night. Ever.


	2. Public Quickie

“S-Shit...fuckk slow down, you're going to kill me!” Tyler whined, doing his best to not to moan out scared someone might hear them. He grabbed tightly onto the wall, despite not wanting to do this here but he was desperate as fuck. 

It had been only four days since Tyler had come home from his first year of university for the long awaited Christmas break. He had informed his parents about a week or two out that he would be bringing his roommate, Cole. His parents were delighted having met Cole when they moved their son in on move in day, and feeling sorry for him not being able to go home this year. Both boys were restless however, growing accustomed to having their own privacy to do whatever whenever had left them antsy. So, when Tyler’s dad asked the pair to make a run to the local Lowes they were only too happy to accept. 

“Come on baby, be a good boy and take it for me.” Cole moaned in his ear, following the request by kissing his neck as he pounded into him harder. He loved Tyler’s family but he was growing tired and his balls ached each day he went without release. Besides their wasn't anyway in hell he was to stop now, his cock feeling like it was melting inside the tight hole. Pounding harder, earning a small yelp from him, he reached down and wrapped his hand around the aching cock of Tyler spilling Precum on the floor. “Seems like your enjoying this huh.” 

“Fuck….you” he whispered, Cole’s hand on his hard aching cock making it throb even more as his prostate was continuously hit. 

“Haha...if you are good then maybe you just can.” Cole smirked, stroking the needy cock using his strong amount of precum as a lube. He stroked faster as he felt his own orgasm approaching, earning a groan from his fast soft hands. 

“C-cole...I'm getting close.” Tyler moaned, a combination of his prostate being pounded and Cole’s soft fast hands had taken its toll on him. “Co-” He started to almost whimper, at the edge point where he couldn’t stop his orgasm even if he wanted to. Interrupted by Cole’s hand covering his mouth he let out everything, his moans of release muffled as his cum came gushing out on the floor and the wall in front of them. 

Cole watched in pure ecstasy as he watched the cum shoot everywhere, going weak in the knees as he pressed his hands against the wall for support. He was extremely horny feeling Tyler spill his load still all over his hand and now moving his ass backwards to meet his thrusting cock. He knew his orgasm was going to come very soon, Tyler’s already tight hole now clenching around as if it wanted his cum desperately. 

Taking both hands off Cole grabbed tightly on Tyler’s hips, now pounding into him intensely chasing after his fast approaching orgasm. 

“Please cum in me.” Was all it took and he was shooting volleys of cum inside of Tyler. Squeezing tightly, leaving finger marks into his hips and placing his face onto his back was what he had to do, desperately wanting to scream out as his blue balls not getting release after agonizing days. Pounding the cum into his tight hole slower and slower until his cock softened and slipped out of the now stretched hole as they both stood there out of breath, laughing as they both just realized what they did. 

“Let’s hurry and get out of here.” 

* * *

“What took you boys so long?” Tyler’s father joked as he came outside as the two boys pulled into the driveway. Both getting out and unloading the various things from the bed of the truck and into the garage. 

“You know your damn son Jeff,” Cole joked. “Had to look at every single piece of wood before finally letting me just give him a damn load of some.” He said, earning a laugh from his father, Tyler blushing and silently vowing to pay him back for that comment that he knew had a double meaning. 

“Well you boys come to the back and help me get dinner started.”

“Yeah sounds good dad, I am going to shower first though I am a little sweaty.” Tyler said and rushed into the house, feeling an overwhelming amount of cum leaking inside his now damp underwear. 


	3. Sub-Shop Hard Fuck

I grabbed tightly onto the stool under me, gritting my teeth trying desperately not to spill out a moan. I was failing miserably though, my eyes shut tight as my breathing had picked up like crazy. It hurt like hell he was so fucking huge, but I wasn’t going to stop him because even the pain felt really fucking good. I opened my eyes looking to the left of me around the corner over to the few people sitting inside of the sub shop, oblivious to the whole thing. Looking up at him he seemed as if he didn’t even care, only thing he cared about was his large cock sliding in and out of my ass. 

About four or five months ago I moved to Miami after starting at one of the universities. I was a lonely, scared, gay freshmen who was now going to school in a city that was quite literally fifty times bigger then my home town. One day I stepped foot into this sandwich shop, and what I had seen peaked my interest. A worker of the store and one of the sons of the owner, Miguel. Miguel immediately from the first day was an extreme flirt and didn’t even attempt to hide it. I always thought it was just a ploy to get me to come back here more often and to keep spending my money here. Well even if it was I didn’t care, I was hooked by him and his thick accent he had. Everyday I stepped in here he loudly said ‘my little Tommy!’ or ‘my favorite customer is here’ with that grin of his. I thought he was fucking sexy because well...he is. His extremely hot body and accent always kept me coming back here and his continued relentless flirting which I had thought was harmless, until today. When I came in here after a long day and was visibly upset, he took notice. After taking my order he came to my table and sat down with me and we talked. We were talking and talking and all of a sudden we both went quiet and he grabbed me and pulled me over here…

“W-Wait give me a second.” I whispered, placing my hand on his muscular shoulder as he slowed down, the pain getting a little strong. He smirked down at me as he rubbed my thighs licking his lips at me. 

“What’s wrong my Tommy, is my cock a little big?” he teased sliding slowly back inside of me. 

“A little!? You’re fucking huge!” I groaned earning a chuckle from him, he started to slowly push himself in and out of me again making me groan. It was true though he was like nine inches and thick enough to make those with small hands use them both. He was the only the second person to ever be inside me, the first being quite literally half his size. 

“Come on baby, you can take it for me.” He said and I was again hypnotized by him as I nodded my head slowly. He immediately took that as a sign and resumed his pounding into me, earning a yelp that forced its way out. I put my own hand over my mouth tightly trying not to be heard and or seen by anyone in here. “No no no no.” he whispered and grabbed my wrist pulling it away from my mouth. “I want to hear everything from you.” he groaned as he continued his pace, grabbing into my thighs to pull me towards him to meet his large cock. 

I grabbed onto the stool again, closing my eyes trying to keep in all the noises that desperately wanted to freely leave my mouth. His cock was big and it stretched my hole and hurt but it had never hurt so fucking good. Each time he pulled out of me a little too far I wanted to slam himself back into me, that empty feeling creeping into me. His cock felt so deep into me feeling like he was quite literally in my stomach, a feeling I had never even thought was possible. 

“How does my cock feel Tommy?” He asked going harder, making it harder for me to be quiet. 

“Can we please go in there?” I asked pointing to the restroom door quite literally a foot away from us. He didn’t give it any thought and picked me up with one hand, using the other to open the door. Closing it and locking it behind us he sat on the toilet with me in his lap. Using the metal bar next to me I used it and started bouncing up and down more as he grabbed onto my hips rocking me back and forth as he started to pound into me. I started to close my eyes and let myself moan as his cock pounding upward into me started to feel better and better, when it hit me hard. “Ahh!”

“There it is.” He said and pounded it faster and harder. I couldn’t hold it back anymore as I started gasping and moaning like a mad man. He continued to slam into me making me gasp as intense waves of pleasure were being shot into me and through my body. I let him fully take over getting lost into the intense feeling his fat cock was bringing me, my cock now rock hard. He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine, me moaning into his mouth as I wrapped my arms around him. 

“Miguel...I’m getting closer” I groaned in his mouth, immediately he started to stroke my cock. He kept kissing me as he pounded into me harder as my orgasm approached like a freight train making me gasp and moan more into his mouth. “I’m cum!” I moaned in his mouth as I came all over his muscular body, him pounding me harder then previously a few seconds later I felt him shoot his warm load inside of me as we both moaned into each other's mouth coming down from both our orgasms. 

* * *

“Alright my Tommy,” he said to me as he walked me out of the store and outside. “I must unfortunately get back to work. But I want to see you again….tonight.” he said sternly, making me smile. 

“Alright call me when you get off.” I smiled and tried to walk off but he grabbed my wrist. I looked back and he pulled me back onto him, pressing our lips together like we hadn’t seen each other in days. We started making out much to my approval, as he started rubbing my body getting lower. As much as I loved this I didn’t think wed get away with fucking in front of the store so I grabbed his arms. “Tonight you said.” 

“Alright fine” He said, almost pouting, giving me one last kiss and letting go of my wrist. 

“Mmm!” I groaned as I felt his strong hand smack me across the ass making me blush, I turned and he winked at me before going back into the store. I blushed as I walked off to go order an uber to take me back to my dorm so I can get shower and soon so it doesn't start leaking down my legs....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its literally 4:30 in the morning and had planned post the last chapter and go to bed...well I seen this gif and yeah I had to write it. Hope you guys like my 4am tired one-shot. I enjoyed writing that's for sure.


	4. Helping My Buddy

I don’t understand what is happening with me, but I know that I wanted this badly. My body is working in overload and I have never felt more horny in my entire life. Despite the discomfort starting to develop in my bicep I for sure as hell am not going to stop. His cock is throbbing and leaking precum all over my hand and moans flowing out of his mouth now. I don’t even care that he was half ass stroking my cock, I was focused solely on his cock and making him cum. 

About an hour and a half ago Tanner came over, this wasn’t unusual as we are best friends, but this time to vent. Vent about everything from work to his parents but most importantly it was about his bitch of a girlfriend, Katie. He complained of her constant nagging and bitching about everything from his job down to the little toilet paper positions. It didn’t surprise me though, she is the fucking scums scum of the fucking earth. I am a little biased however, I don’t know what the fuck is going on with me. Tanner and I have been best friends since we were fucking kids but latetly...hes been the main start of my fantasies to say the least. I am no fucking gay or anything I just...I don’t know anymore. All I know is ive wanted something like this to happen for years now. So when he complained of having a severe case of blue balls going on ten days now, I put my plan into action. Which worked well beyond better than anything I could have expected. 

“This feel good bro,” I ask, stroking my using his small streams of precum to lube his cock. 

“B-bro don’t don’t fucking stop.” He begs as if he is on the verge of tears, making my own cock twitch. I press on stroking ignoring the pain in my arm, fuck I’ll let it fall off before i stop this his moans are too addicting. I don’t know what is wrong with me but his cock looks and feels so right in my hands, so much bigger than my own. Damn and that perfectly V-line stupid thing that leads down to his cock. That and his perfect hard abs, heaving up and down as his breathing quickens the longer I stroke him. His chest raising and falling, the perfect nipples I just want to lick and suck on for him. 

Fuck, I am so attracted to him. 

“AH!” He yells completely abandoning my cock, taking his hand and now gripping my thighs. He looks at me now his eyes are full of desperation just looking at me and moaning. “J-J...James bro...fuck don’t stop!”

I won’t

Not fucking ever

What else do you want me to do? 

I’ll fucking do it

“Ha feel good bro?” Is all I manage to say as I start rubbing the head of his cock as I stroke him. He doesn’t answer me and just nods as I continue to just focus on his cock, taking my other hand as I start slowly stroking my own cock. My own precum flowing from my cock as I feel his cock squirm and leak in my own hand, him laying there a moaning mess. 

It’s short lived however as his fingers dig into my thigh, hurting almost as his cock disappointingly oozes cum. Cum spilling from the head of his cock all over my hand, into his pubic area making a small puddle of cum. I start moaning seeing him finally cum, not going to lie. I am a little unimpressed by the small amount. I look at him, still moaning like crazy, as I start to slow down. 

“NO no no no!” He almost whines, grabbing tightly onto my wrist it actually hurts a bit, holding it in place as he started to thrust upwards. “Bro please”

“What?” I ask completely confused. 

“T-that wasn’t cum. Precum!” He moans and my cock twitches and flows more precum hearing him moan that. I waste no time and use the now large amount of precum and stroke his cock just as fast as I was going, earning a gasp from him. I can tell he is still relatively close, his grip on my thigh still fairly tight. His eyes are shut tightly as he starts slightly thrusting and fucking the small ring I have made around his cock. 

“This better?” 

“F-fuck you are fucking mazing!” he says smirking and moaning, all of me wants to jump on top of him and start kissing him. But I continue to stroke him, getting shocked as he opens his eyes and looks right at me. “Damn I sooo close” 

“Yeah?” I ask looking at him in his eyes as his grip on my thigh now fully hurts. 

“Yes...yes yes. Ohh shit im bout to cum. Im cum. Im cumming!” 

He shouts at me and it erupts, this time a extreme volley of cum. The first two hitting his chin as he continues to paint his body. He grunts and starts to move his hips violently, I hold him down with my arm as I continue to stroke him through his orgasm. His nails are now practically digging into my skin, his other hand gripping my sheets for dear life as he moans. It’s so fucking sexy. His cum literally mostly piled onto his upper ab region. Just collecting on this fucking sexy delicios things. His face scrunched up and moaning not holding any of it back, as I bring him through his long awaited orgasm. His cock starts to soften as most of his cum only spills out in his pubic area, as I slow down. Even this is so ho-

I’m about to fucking cum

I jump on the bed, the same time my cock lets go. My cum joining his, all over his body, the farthest painting his neck as I squeeze onto his arm and moan out. I feel his arm rubbing my thigh as I double over in intense pleasure as my balls release all over him. I try my best but my legs give out and fall all over him, not even caring about the cum. I lay on top of him as we both come down and try to catch our breath. 

After about a few minutes I look up at him and he looks down at me. We both say nothing but just stare at each other, I don’t know what he feels but I know exactly what I feel. It almost scares me because those feelings are making me hard again. I am about to say something when I feel him, hard cock resting on my arm and getting harder. We both continue to stare. 

And then we both practically jump on each other.


	5. The D for the A

“Dude wait!” Colton yelled hysterically at Jimmy who was on his knees looking up at him. He was nervous as his jeans were already down around his ankles and now Jimmy had his hands on his briefs ready to yank them off. He was trying to tell himself to calm down that he needed this, but fuck was he really about to let a guy fucking suck his cock? 

“Come on stop making this such a big fucking deal.” Jimmy groaned, obviously annoyed with his hand on Colton's briefs. “Bro, it's your call if you want this or not. I am not going to do your test for fucking free though.” 

“Fine,” Colton agreed, desperate for the good grade. “Dude just give me a se- fuck” he groaned as Jimmy ignored him finally and pulled down his briefs, taking his soft cock in his mouth. 

Colton grunted as he felt his cock now inside the boy's wet mouth. He gripped the desk he leaned on and lifted his head back and groaned. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, he also couldn’t believe that his cock was growing inside of Jimmy’s mouth. He closed his eyes and his breathing started to quicken, he was actually letting another guy suck his cock and he was liking it. His cock was getting harder and harder but despite this Jimmy was able to go down to his pubes every single time, he had never felt that before. 

“Mhmmm fuck” He groaned as he felt a hand on his balls now as his cock was worked in and out of the wet warm mouth. 

“I knew you would like this,” Jimmy moaned looking up at him. 

“Shut up,” Colton said, not being able to deny it. He grabbed the back of Jimmy’s head and shoved his cock back in his mouth making the both of them moan. Jimmy did not argue or fight back with the sudden aggressiveness and grabbed onto Colton’s thighs for leverage and fucked his own mouth. Jimmy looked up at the boy whose cock was in his mouth, growing hard in his own jeans seeing him throw his head back and moan. 

“Let me know whenever you need more A’s i’ll gladly do more for you.” 

“Dude shu- mmh fuck!” Grunting Colton bit his lip and threw his head hack. Jimmy started sucking him off faster and he was starting to get close to cumming. He couldn’t believe not only was this mouth of a guy sucking him off and feeling fucking fantastic, but he was about to cum in literal fucking minutes. “Dude that’s enough.” Colton moaned but Jimmy ignored him sucking faster. “Br- bro fucking stop i’m i’m fucki- SHIT” Yelling his cock started shooting off his cum as Jimmy started swallowing the sudden cum in his mouth. 

“Fuck you’re a shooter aren’t you?” Jimmy laughed stroking out the last bit of cum onto the floor, making Colton laugh as his breathing started to turn to normal. 

“I better get an A for this.”


	6. Being the Fucking Bag

“Y-yeah you fucking like that you fucking bitch huh? You like this fat cock pounding your little hole....TELL YOU ME YOU FUCKING LIKE IT!” He yells at me following that by a sharp slap on my ass that makes me yelp and moan even louder. 

“Y-yes I fucking love. Please don’t stop daddy!” I cry tears welting in my eyes at this point. 

“Yeah that’s fucking right you love daddy’s cock.” Laughing at me, he starts to pound me harder which I didn’t think was possible. Gripping tightly onto the sheets I stay there and take it, I was the one who wanted this in the first place. 

Jackson is my roommate and lets face it one of the hottest boys I interact with on this fucking campus. Day one I thought he was the hottest fucking thing I had ever seen in my life, my little gay brain went crazy the first time i seen him in his underwear. I always said the first opurtinity I had to fuck him I was taking it, well I almost wish I could take that shit back. When he first came back to our dorm pissed off and bantering about his girlfriend and her bitchiness and not putting out, well I knew it was time to act. When I finally broke him down I expected for him to be like all the other stupid jock’s his type, shower type of cocks who was going to pound about five times in me and cum. Now, I am on the verge of my second orgasm with his just short of nine inch cock tearing long and deep inside of me and he seems no where near tiring out. 

“Yeah that’s right! You’re going to be taking daddy’s cock more often! You like that huh?! Being a personal ass for daddy?!” 

“Yes! Fuck i want to be used by daddy every change I get!” He is killing me, I would never say anything like this to another guy and mean it, but the way his cock keeps slamming itself inside of me is making me want more and more. The sounds of him slamming against my ass fills the room alongside my moans with his,making my cock grow harder and leak precum on my blankets. The precum only flows out more as he slams against my prostate each time with no mercy, only pounding me harder. I reach down and stroke my cock, but to my disappointment I feel him pull out of me.

“Get on my lap.” He commands and I do as I am told, straddling myself on his lap and leaning backwards as I rest my hands on his thighs. He waste no time and slams back inside of me as I force myself down to meet his cock, making me throw my head back and moan. My cock can’t take much anymore, if he keeps slamming into me this way I will cum. 

“Daddy...i’m getting close.” Nervously I moan, scared that he is going to get turned off by the idea of a guy cumming on him. 

“Ha...I’m fucking the cum out of you.” He smirks, almost like he is proud of himself obviously boosting his ego. He surprises me and grabs onto my hips tight, bruises will probably show up later, and pounds. He doesn’t let me decide or say anything else, he controls my hips and how fast and hard they move up and down as they are forced to take his cock in and out. My body starts to shake as I see the cum starts to shoot out all over his chest first, but then it comes. Orgasm harder then some of the better ones I have ever experienced in my entire life. My body feels an intense pleasure over most of it and I fall forward and place my hands on his chest for leverage. My arms shake as I look down at him as I am fucked through this orgasm and I look down at him. He looks like he is in so much pleasure but also he looks smug as fuck because he knows how fucking good he is making me feel, it’s obvious.

I don’t have time to react as I am lifted off his cock and placed next to him, he springs to his knees and hovers over me. I grip the sheets under me just as his cock slides back inside of me, the euphoric feeling of being full returning once again. I lay there and take it as he pounds into me no mercy or remorse,not holding anything back whatsoever. He is treating my ass like it’s like a personal punching bag for his cock, and I love it. 

“FUCK! I am so fucking close.” 

“Please cum in me!” 

I am not able to even get the words out of my mouth before I feel him blow inside of me. He grunts and yells in my ear as he pounds his way through his orgasm, filling my insides with his cum. I lay there and moan as he starts to slow down and eventually stop and rest on top of me, his cock softening but still inside of me. 

“Fucking hell” He laughs as he slides out of me and stands up. I roll over on my back and catch my breath as I watch him put on a pair of black briefs and a shirt. “Hey I’ll be right back.” 

He says and walks out of our dorm leaving me laying there, out of breath and almost tired feeling like I just finished working out. My hole feels uncomfortable as my legs start to fucking shake, I don’t know which is worse at this point. My hole feels uncomfortable and twitches a the feeling of being empty and I fucking hate it. My legs shake like they are on vibrate mode now. So i can safely say this is the best sex I have ever had. 

“Fuck, that was much needed.” I hear as I smirk and rub my eyes as I stare up at our ceiling. “Alright, let's do this.” Is what I hear and all of a sudden I am dragged to the very edge of the bed. 

“What are you doing?” I ask nervously as he grabs onto my thighs and spreads my legs, placing him over his shoulder. 

“Round two, duhh” Pulling his briefs down I see that he is already hard, his cock seeming as if it didn’t just cum mere minutes ago. “Come on that was only one round we have to go at least two, be a good boy for daddy” He says, teasing me by running the tip of his cock over my hole. 

Nodding, he slides back inside of me making me hiss, his big cock returns inside of me. Despite having it in me only minutes ago it kind of hurts, but it hurts so fucking good. The agonizing feeling of being empty is gone and his cock returns back inside of me. He wastes no time and starts to pound into my ass again, I moan loudly again as I grip the sheets and let my ass become his personal toy again. Looking up at him makes me grow harder again, his muscles flexing as he pounds me again, and his face moaning and smirking at my moans from his cock. 

“Fucking hell...I’m going to cum again!” I groan, minutes after he started to really pound into me again. I stroke myself faster, as he pounds into me faster, then paint myself with my own cum all over myself hitting up to my own chest this time. 

“Fuck yes” He growls and laughs almost. “I love fucking the cum out of you.” He groans the last part as he grips my thighs and pounds hard before I feel his second load start to fill my insides. He pounds through it before sliding out of me, falling next to me on my bed. Both of us lay there trying to catch our breath, looking at each other and he starts to laugh. 

“Oh man, you have no idea. I am going to destroy you.You and I are going to have so much fun” He says before closing his eyes and eventually falling asleep.


	7. Summer Job

Golf caddy, this wasn’t the thing I wanted myself to be doing going into my final year of college. However the knowledge that I am going to more than likely be an unemployed college graduate in less then a year from now is what made me take this job. Thankfully an old family friend is the owner of this resort so getting the job was nothing more than a phone call. I took the golf caddy job because it made sense because I was on the golf team all four years of highschool. This resort is a very high end exclusive one however, which brings it upsides and downsides. Upside is that this is a resort for millionaire and billionaire CEOS and businessmen to go to unwind and vacation, which brings in a lot of tips. Downside is that some can be condescending assholes who think of themselves as above you. However it's one thing that has made me love this job, the amount of desperate people just here to have some fun. 

Many of these rich men bring their families to this sprawling resort, always dragging along that one highschool graduate who doesn’t want to be there. The poor bored house wife who just comes along and spends her days here at the spa or bars wishing craving some attention from her neglectful spouse. The stupid college trust fund kids who come here and are looking to get into anything and do whatever as long as it’s fun or feels good. Or the secretive husbands and fathers who are here on vacation and using this small amount of time to really unwind. That is where I gladly come in, quite literally in most cases if I am lucky. My dad’s friend was more than gracious by allowing me to stay here the summer in the actual resort while I work, thankfully too as my crappy apartment is three hours away. 

So, this gives me a lot of time to be able to interact and go around the resort. Finding a lot of these people who are either looking for some fun or either eventually very turned onto the idea. Finding the bored housewife mopping out by the pool lonely, then hours later having her so badly turned on that she forgets she was even married in the first place. Finding the trapped husband drinking at the bar and just getting him to unwind, usually within a twenty four hour period he is taking out his frustrations out on my mouth or my ass. Which brings me to my next target and someone I need to get my hands on. 

Connor Mulligan, eighteen years old and recent highschool graduate.  _ Daddy _ , a COO of a fortune five hundred company, booked this vacation for him and the rest of his family as a graduation present slash family vacation. Connor and his family checked in only a day ago actually, the reason I know is because I was actually leaving the front desk after getting my check when his family was checking in. The second I saw this kid my eyes were stuck on his legs, wearing a pair of short shorts well above the knee. I smirked when out of the corner of my eye I could see he was not shy about making it obvious he was staring at me. When I left I walked passed him, a little closer than I needed to be just to see his reaction, and of course he looked at me as I walked away. Things only got better when I showed up for this work this morning and was assigned to Connor, his dad, and associates. Daddy was not frugal so he requested that every person be assigned a golf caddy so I practically leaped and took Connor. 

By hole eight I was ready to pounce on this kid, he was teasing me and it started becoming painfully obvious. It didn’t help the situation that he decided to wear shorts that were higher than the ones I had seen him in the first time we saw each other. Not only were the tight high shorts becoming a problem for me, but the constant subtle and unnecessary shakes of his hips. How the first three holes he literally had me get behind him and show him how to properly swing the club. It’s agonizing and so fucking hot how obvious this damn boy wants me, and ohhh fuck do I want him. And I think it’s getting to be too much for him too, as everyone finishes the last person finishes the eighth hole he looks at me and speaks. 

“Dad, I have a headache. I think I am going to have Jeremy here take me back to my room.” He says perking my ears up, making me sit up straight as I look at him. 

“Alright Son.” His dad says not really caring that much, focusing more on his friends and smoking cigars. Connor sits next to me as we leave the course and get farther away silent until we are out of ear shot from his father and friends. 

“Thank you for teaching me how to swing my club properly.” 

“Of course, it’s my pleasure.” I say and we continue to sit there in silence, finally I speak up. “So, you want me to drop you back off at your room?” 

“No,” he whines and scoots closer next to me. “That will take too long.” He looks around us as we drive and puts his hand in my lap, not even trying to be subtle. “Please I need it now please.” 

“You’re fucking needy.” He smirks making it hard to drive the golf cart, placing his hand on my knee making it harder for me in my underwear and shorts. He runs his hand up my thigh inside of my shorts, eventually getting up to my underwear, running his finger over the outline of my growing covered cock. I turn the wheel and drive down a small path that is surrounded by trees and turn off the cart. “You are going fucking get it.” I say only making him smirk as he drops down to his knees, yanking my shorts off. I lift myself as I allow him to pull my underwear and shorts down around my ankles, letting loose my eight inch growing cock. 

“H-holy shit.” He says as he wraps his hand around my excited hard member, stroking it slowly as a small stream of clear precum flows to his hand. “I honestly thought you would be a lot smaller.” He laughs as he leans forward, earning a nice gasp from me as he starts to take my balls in his mouth delicately sucking on them both. 

“Mmm that feels nice. Yeah a lot of people tell me that, it’s okay I’ll go nice and slow so it’s easier to take this fat cock.” 

When the last word comes out of my mouth, he looks up at me with my balls still in his mouth. He continues to stare at me, rubbing his hands over my stomach and up to my chest. Finally taking my balls from he grabs back onto my cock, placing the head of my cock in his mouth to suck on. He takes my head and about two inches in his warm wet mouth, his soft big lips engulfing my penis. His head goes up and down agonizingly slowly, almost as if he is teasing my poor cock with his mouth. He only takes in the same couple of inches, his hand accompanying under his lips to stroke the rest of my cock. My cock getting wetter as his saliva is spread evenly over my cock by his hand, his hands feeling soft and gripping it tight enough to feel fucking great. 

“Does my mouth feel okay.” He asks followed by dragging his tongue from my balls to the tip of my cock, running his soft hands now slowly over my thighs. 

“Fucking fantastic.” 

“Good. Just making sure.” 

He lowers his head back down taking my cock back in his mouth, looking up back at me as he goes all the way down. His eyes looking smug as he lowers his head all the way down way past what he was doing all the way before, both hands still slowly rubbing my thighs. 

“Fuuuck!” I moan out, my cock twitching in his mouth as he buries his face in my pubes. He looks up at me, his lips still tightly around the base of my cock, his face looking like his cock belongs down his throat. “Y-you little shit.” I groan and smirk as he starts to move his lips up and down on my cock, taking it from the bead of my cock back down to my pubes. Slowly and soft he contiues to tease every inch of my cock driving me insane, making me want to pound the fuck out of the teasing boy. 

“I just wanted to make sure you liked my mouth” He finally says as he starts to stroke my now spit covered cock, going back to my balls again. 

_ Ohhh he is going to get it.  _

“Take off your fucking clothes.” I say and he steps out of the cart, turning his back to me and lifting his shirt above his head and throws it on the floor. He loosens his belt and unbuttons his shorts, turning around to look at me as he teases pulling them down. “Such a fucking tease. I bet you were very popular in highschool.” 

“Now let me show you why.” As soon as he says that he lets his shorts fall to the ground, a black thong now is the only piece of clothing left on him. “You like?” I can’t even answer. I just nod and he pulls them off and walks back over to me, straddling himself nicely in my lap. He smashes our lips together and we start making out, lust driving the both of us to smash ourselves faster. I get so lost with his lips over mine I gasp when I feel his hand around my cock, pressing against his hole. His hole is so tight I think my cock won’t even fit inside. The head of my cock stretches and slides inside of his hole, the both of us gasping in each other’s mouth.

“Fucking hell that ass i- FUCKK” I moan as he starts to force himself down, taking inch by inch of my cock inside of his until he is all the way down. We both moan and sit there as my cock twitches inside of his hole, his hole getting used to having it inside of me. He moves himself up and down, his hole gripping tightly on my cock almost as if it’s main goal is to milk the cum from my cock. 

“You like my ass.” He moans in my ear, a few minutes after he starts to really ride my cock. 

“Fuck yeah I do.” 

I say and he lifts himself off my cock, grabbing onto the wheel with one hand and the other the top of the cart. Placing his feet on both sides of me he lowers himself back on my cock, throwing his head back making himself moan. 

“Pound my ass then.” 

I don’t even argue I thrust my hip upwards as I slam myself into him. He moans out in pain and pleasure and I continue to do so, pounding his tight ass. He moans words of encouragement and moans for me to keep going, not stopping and too pound harder. His cock grows hard and starts to leak precum, every couple of slams of my cock inside him it grows stronger. I wrap my hands around his member, earning a loud moan from him. 

“Fucking hell you’re going to make me cum” He crys. I start to stroke his cock faster and slam myself into him as hard as I can. “I’m cumming.” He screams as his cock explodes all over my stomach, his hole twitching and contracting around my cock 

“Fucking shit. I am too” I moan and grab his hips and pound out both of our orgasms, my cock starting to fill his inside with my own cum as I pound out both of our orgasms. 

* * *

“So, will you be needing any more services sir?” I say as I walk him to the door of his suite. 

“No that will be all. I will need services though after five o’clock tonight however.” 

“Unfortunately, I will be off during the time but I think I can make an exception. I do aim to please.” 

“Oh I know you do.” He smirks closing the gap between us as he kisses me again before opening the door and closing it. I walk back to my cart and before sitting down I realize, I need to wipe this seat down a few good times before I turn it back in. 


	8. The Friend Circle

“Bro, how was your date with Tammy.” Jesse asked as he stroked himself leaning his head to look over at Colby who’s thigh I was resting my head on, all three of us bare naked and stroking our cocks. Three of us have been bestfriends since the big playground, now high school graduates we are still very close. Closer than most friends groups I can safely say, one example being our current activity. We started this during our junior year and we haven’t stopped one bit. Even after I finally came out as gay we didn’t stop doing this. I am glad though because even though we never touch each other's cock, seeing them like this is what makes me cum. 

“Fucking great, we had a real good time.” Colby answers as he smirks, finishing the sentence. 

“You smash?” 

“You know I fucking did bro!” Colby responds and they both start laughing. “She was such a fucking freak. We were in the movie theatre and she started to grab my thigh, not even trying to be subtle at that point. I have never fucking drove home faster in my life.”

“Fucking hell bro, I heard she gives fucking bomb ass head” 

“Fuck yeah she does, she was a fucking tease. She had her lips wrapped tightly around my cock, and she kept going slow and fucking teasing me. I felt like a damn virgin again getting my first blowjob.” 

He said and that made both of them start stroking faster again. I was throbbing hard myself, watching the two of them stroke themselves. Both of their cocks rock hard and precum spilling out and over their hands, the breath starting to quicken. Them talking about fucking girls each and every time didn’t even bother me or turn me off, looking at them and hearing them as they got off is what did it for me. My face was so fucking close to Colby’s balls and cock, I wanted to badly to lean over and let him fuck my mouth. Jesse wasn’t making things easier either, ever since he started to go to the gym and started his sleeve I have wanted to ride him every day. Fucking hell I can’t stop thinking about them no matter how hard I try, but I sure as fuck won’t tell them. I need to keep getting a front row seat to watch them get off. 

“Dude, I-I didn’t tell you the best part. She was so fucking wet espically when she came while I was still inside her.” Colby said breathing quicker, I can tell it’s only a matter of time before he cums. 

“Shit tell me about it bro”

“Fuck, so she has basically been riding me the whole time. And she got off and told me to pound her, and she just jumped on her knees on the bed.” He says, his voice starting to shake as his eyes close as he relives the story. “Fuck so I get behind her and she tells me just fucking pound her, so I did but like I was getting into and she told me to stop and really fucking pound her.”

“F-fuckk man!” Jesse groans out of breath.

“So, I just grabbed her hips and said fuck it. I went to fucking town on her, i’ve never had a girl let me fucking pound her that hard. So, i was pounding her as hard as I could and she was like fuck yess and I was like yeah you like that. She told me yes and don’t stop because she was about to fucking cum.” Colby and Jesse both moan, Colby's voice starts to shake as I stare at the both of them starting to get closer to cumming. “I was fucking about to bust but I couldn’t fucking stop. I spanked her and literally pounded and her and I started cumming but I-I didn’t stop and she fucking came...fuckkk I am about to cum!”

“FUCKKK!” Jesse yells, his cum shooting up in the air and past his body sadly missing my leg by an inch. His cock starts cumming, the majority of the shots reach his chest as he moans out. 

“Shiitt” Colby groans, throwing his head back as his first shot of cum lands on his chin. The both of them cumming in front of me as I stared in awe. Both their cocks starts to grow soft as they came the last shots in their pubes. Laying their both catching their breath they turned and looked at me. 

“Chris you still haven’t cum” Jesse teases me as he leans over on his stomach looking at me.

“Ha. No, I'm getting there.” I say nervous lying to them, I am nowhere near close. I was way too busy watching the both of them to get off to even focus on my cock. 

“Bro why don’t you tell us something?” Colby said resting on his elbows looking up at me too. Both of them are making me nervous, all the attention is now on me. 

“What? I don’t have any hot girl stories for you guys.” I laugh nervously as I stroke my cock faster. 

“Obviously not, but tell us a story or fantasy or something we are always the ones talking.” 

“Yeah, I want to hear something. You been fucking any hot dudes.” Jesse asked me. I looked at them both and they were waiting for me to respond, which was making my cock happy to hear. 

“You really want to hear this?” 

“Bro yes I’ve always been curious to know the stuff you get into. Besides it’ll help you cum faster.” Colby says almost excited as they both stared at me. I took a deep breath and rested my head back on his thigh. 

“Alright fine...you guys remember Nick… swim team Nick 

“Yeahhh.” Jesse says, intrigued more now. 

“Noooo. Fucking. Wayy.” Colby says, his mouth open wide looking at me. “What the fuck happened?” 

“Well I ran into him, he was at the gym on third street. And we went back to my place and fucked. A lot.” I smirk reliving the memories of Nick and I’s last encounter in my head. 

“Wait a minute you guys just randomly met up and ended up fucking? I didn’t even know he was gay.” 

“That wasn’t the first time. You remember Sophomore year during homecoming.”

“When you fucking disappeared after the game for like an hour?!” Jesse says surprised. 

“We were watching the game together for a while. And then we went and he said he needed to get something from his locker he left during practice. Well when we got there, he started kissing me and I was shocked but he just kept going. He got real handsy and fuckk” I moan now completely lost in this story, one of the hottest experiences I have ever had. 

“Dude how big was he?” 

“Bigger than you.” I say to Jesse and his eyes go wide. 

“Fuck you took that in the locker room!?”

“No...he took it.” I say and I can hear them both gasp. “He literally asked me to fuck him and I almost came in my fucking pants. He had me lay down on a bench and take my pants off and he rode my cock.” I moan starting to feel myself actually get closer to cumming. 

“Bro, what does fucking ass feel like.” I hear Jesse ask next to me, my eyes now completely shut as I feel me getting close. The pleasure starting to grow in my groin area. 

“Tight. Really fucking tight. His hole was literally just gripping onto my cock, at first I literally thought I wasn't going to get inside of him. His hole was just gripping my cock, like he was trying to make me cum fast. It was hot he had on this really fucking hot black speedo, and he took it off and sat on my cock and just forced himself down. He rode me right there and I couldn’t last long I fuc- fuckkk I’m cumming.” 

Moaning I lift my hips upward and just in time shoot cum up to my chest. Falling back down I continue to cum, spilling a generous amount over my stomach as I don’t hold back my moans. My breath starts to return to normal and my cock grows soft. I look over and see Jesse rock hard now with his cock in his hand and just staring at me. Colby rock hard but not touching himself again, yet. 

“Dude, you need to tell us more stories from now on.”


	9. The 'Break Up'

“Mhmmm” I moan to myself quietly, doing my best not to try and wake up Cameron. Last night we broke up, against my wishes, but things got very late and he told me to just stay the night. I agreed and we just went straight to bed, but now I am awake and so is my cock. I mean technically it’s not weird considering we had sex, i mean we were in a comitted relationsip. The morning wood wasn’t helping but also seeing Cameron like this in my favorite pair of underwear on him was pushing it. 

I reach down and started to play with my balls, forcing myself to keep in a moan that almost escaped. Even though he’s wearing a plain pair of underwear it looks fucking incredible on him, his ass almost quite literally popping out. All I want to do is kiss my way down to those undear and slide them off, giving his ass a few spankings before I let my tongue do all the work. 

“Ohh fuckk” I moan as I watch a stream of precum slide from the tip of my cock. I use it and stroke it all over the tip of my cock, making me throw my head back and moan. I rub and tease my sensitive head harder, more precum oozing out making my cock more slick to stroke. 

“What are you doing?” Cameron says, scaring me as he turns his head and looks at me. 

“How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to hear you start stroking. I didn’t say you could spend the night so we could wake up and have sex Evan. We are done this time, I’m serious.” 

“Who said anything about us having sex, I am just getting off. I got bad morning wood. Now I can either stop completely and leave or I can finish right what I am doing by myself. It’s up to you.” I say, ballsy of me because he could easily tell me to get the fuck out, which I hope won’t happen. If we can’t have sex I want to at least have his ass in person to look at to get me off. 

He doesn’t answer me and just turns his head back over, I smirk and up the antics. Using all the precum now to get my cock just as wet and slick, the noise is getting much louder now. I look at his ass as I stroke myself, not holding the moans back but letting them out freely. Smirking I raise my hand to my mouth and spit in it, using the large amount of spit mixed with my precum as a good amount of makeshift lube. 

“Mhmmmm yess fuck that feels good.” I moan out louder than need be, my slick wet cock feeling great in my hands now. My cock throbs as it starts feeling really good stroked all wet and slippery, Cameron’s ass a perfect area of motivation. I look over down at him and I can see his hips starting to fidget, I can tell he is starting to get hard. 

Perfect.

“Fuckk yess. I’m so-” I moan as I start massaging my balls with my other hand. Watching Cameron move his hips, almost like he is humping his bed now but trying to be subtle. Fuck it. “You need some help there?” 

He doesn’t answer me but sits there quiet, I am almost scared that he is going to kick me out this time. As I open my mouth he reaches his hands on his back, dragging them downwards and he pulls down his underwear around his thighs. 

“This. One. Time. And that will be it.” He groans looking at me now. I smirk and lay on top of him and drag the tip of my cock over his hole, teasing him making him shiver. 

“Sure. Whatever you say.” I lean down and whisper in his ear, as I slide myself inside making him moan.


	10. Boss's Son

“Hey! Corey!” I hear yelled behind me, my boss running towards me. I have worked for my boss as his personal assistant for about three years now, he was very good to me ever since I graduated college and continues to do so. “I just wanted to let you know, I am leaving for the day. However, my son will be still working so if you can keep an eye out for me and help him out with anything that’d be fantastic.” 

His son Elijah, has a bit of a repetition within not only the office but just life in general. He is like a stereotypical bad boy, son of a rich kid, young kid. He graduated highschool two years ago now and is still not really doing much other than spending money, partying, and getting into trouble. 

“Of course Mr Johnson.” 

“That’s why you're the best Corey. I appreciate it.” He says and slaps me on the shoulder, as he walks away he turns over to me. “He always does better when I leave you in charge of him.” 

I smile and then turn back around, and prepare myself for what I know is going to happen.

* * *

“F-fuck jesus your going to kill me!” I groan, Elijah behind me grabbing onto my hips as he pounds into my ass. I didn’t even make it a whole five minutes before he stripped the both of us naked. 

“No, we can’t have that now can we? I need you alive and ready for my cock.” moaning in my ear he pulls my hair backwards, allowing this time to start kissing my neck as he pounds into me faster. 

“Fuck, someone is going to catch us for sure.” I moan as I try my best to look out below at anyone that could be walking around this side of the building.

“Good, they are going to see how you are supposed properly fuck your bottom.” He growls at me and picks up the pace, not showing me any mercy. I start to moan out a little louder, doing my best to try and keep them in so no one can hear us. He starts to pound me and I reach around and place my hand on his ass, trying to get him to slow down. 

“Fuckk slow down! Someone could hear us.”

“Good.” Growling in my ear he slams me against the glass. “I want them to hear what I am doing to you.” He laughs and starts to kiss on my neck again. One thing I have noticed since this whole thing started is that if he is into anything, it is definitely the thought of someone catching us. Or somebody watching us while he fucks me relentlessly, and holy shit does he love it in public. If he could have his way he would fuck me in the middle of the busiets office floor, during the day. 

“Please fuck. Can we please get away from the window.” 

“Fine, go spread that ass over my desk.” I do as I am told, the second my cheeks are spread, he slams back inside me. I grab onto the sides of the desk tight as he uses my ass as his own personal fleshlight, taking no mercy on my hole or even worrying about the possibility of someone walking in. Despite me worrying so much I can’t help but be turned on, his fat cock deep inside of my ass, sliding against my prostate. My cock getting rock hard and swinging as he continues to assault my ass. “Someone is hard.” 

I gasp as I feel his hand wrap around my cock, precum starts to ooze out in a large amount on the floor. 

“Fuck, Elijah” I moan too late as I start shooting cum all over the front of his desk, he chuckles and strokes me through his orgasm. 

“Fuckk yeah, take this cum.” Slapping my ass I feel his load start to spill inside of me, Elijah starts to pound slower and slower until he pulls out and leans over his desk next to me. “See no one caught us. You better now?” He asks with a smug look on his face. 

“Yes, much better. I say as I reach and start putting my shirt on. 

“What are you doing? That wasn’t even a warm up, take that back off.” 

“You have work to do, and you need to do it.” 

“You do know I am technically your boss, and I am ordering you to get back over here.” he teases me and takes his cock back in his hand.

“Technically I work for your dad. And technically if you ever want to get this ass again you will finish the work your dad asked you to do.” I say getting close to him, quickly kissing him and stepping back before he can grab me. 

“Little tease you are.” He says and starts to put his clothes back on. “You know I have been doing a lot of work lately. I think I deserve something special for all this work.”

“You have been doing the bare minimum work, if you did something major your dad wanted. I’d gladly reward you.”

“Like what.” he says, smug walking up to me, once again pressing me against the window. Thankfully we are both fully clothed now. I start to think and almost immediately something I know he would work ten times over for comes to my head. But I also know he won’t actually do the work. 

“If you did something like lead a project. I’d have to reward you something that I know for a fact you would love.” 

“And what would that be?” he asks, leaning and kissing my neck once again. 

“Well, you know how this place is pretty much empty but still has quite a few people in it after five oclock?” 

“Yeahh?” He asks, more confused but also intrigued. 

“Well, all I will say is. It’s plenty of rooms in this building, a lot of office spaces, cubicles, meeting rooms, the gym and locker rooms downstairs.” His eyes start to widen as I rub his chest through his shirt, I glance down and see that he is now completely hard once again in his pants. “Yeah I’d say about five to eight in the morning would be a perfect amount of time. Get a nice tour of each space in this building very quickly. Or of course you could pick favorites and spend a long time in there. Maybe in the middle of the gym, the locker rooms.” I say and his eyes are wide and it's obviously hard in his pants. I smirk and start rubbing lower and run my fingers over his obvious boner. “Or even your dad’s office. It’s up to you of course where you wanted to see and for how long. Choice is yours” I kiss him again and walk out of his office, leaving him in shock. At least I got him to work harder, no way in hell he will actually be a project leader. 

* * *

**_Three Months_ **

“You wanted to see me Mr. Johnson?” I ask as I go into my boss's office. He called my phone at my desk and sounded urgent. Looking at him he just stares at me, I almost think I am in trouble. 

“I don’t know how the hell you did it.”

“What do you mean sir?”

“You hear about the city project we got for the local community college?”

“Yeah I heard they were very pleased with the way it turned out...did something happen?”

“No.” He says getting up from his desk and walking over to the bar cart he has in his office. Pouring two glasses of what I believe to be scotch, handing one of the glasses to me. “You know who the project lead on that was?”

“N-no sir I am not aware.”

“Elijah” He says and I almost drop my glass. He really fucking did it. Holy shit. I had totally forgotten about ever suggesting it in the first place. Holy shit… now i remember what i said I would do. Holy shit. “Listen Corey. I really want to thank you. He really has been changing over these past three months and the clients couldn’t be any happier. So cheers to yo- Oh look if it isn’t my son himself. I was just telling Corey here son an excellent job you did as project lead.”

I turn around and Elijah walks in, looking smug as he walks over and pours himself a drink. 

“Well thanks dad, but really it was all Corey. He is the one that motivated me to do it, he is very persuasive.” he smirks and takes a drink, looking at me in my eyes.” 

“Well I am proud of you son. It rea-” he says but is cut off by the phone. He walks over and takes it and starts talking. Elijah leads me over to the window. 

“You see, its a great running trail around the building and through that park there. I always go running after work and then head home, or stay and just shower up and keep working.” he says and looks behind at his dad, making sure he can’t hear us. “Tomorrow night I want you downstairs, in the shower stall closest to the front of the door at exactly five oclock.” He says and this time whispers in my ear. 

“I want you to rest up tonight okay, I am going to fuck the shit out of you, through this whole fucking building.” I gulp and swallow hard as he winks and goes back to the bar cart. 

I’m so fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic after taking many years off of writing stories. Comments good or bad are very appreciated. if you have a gif or image you want to see comment a link and ill see what I can do.


End file.
